Hermiones Laputia Adventure
by Sheeta Amine 12
Summary: Hermione is back from school. Her childhood muggle friend Pazu found a girl name Sheeta. Together they find Laputia. Can Hermionr Sheeta and Pazu save Laputia together before the Army destroys it.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery’s Girl and Pazu

**I don't own Castle in the sky or Harry Potter.**

**Hi guys so I'm doing a Castle in the sky and Harry Potter crossover. I love the movie castle in the sky mix. If you never watch it watch it so you don't miss out on this amazing adventure. This is something you never seen before so come join Hermione and her to friends from the muggle world Pazu and Sheeta on finding laputa.**

It was a normal day for a muggle born witch name Hermione. She was getting herself some dinner. She just got back from her 4 year at hogwarts. Now with Voldemort back she is in safe protection. The only other person who new she was a witch is her childhood friend Pazu. She was just about to eat in tell she heard her mom.

" Oh hi Pazu how are you doing today" Ms. Granger great him as he came in.

" Oh hi Ms. Granger is Hermione here" Pazu ask her.

" Yes she is, Hermione Pazu is here" Hermione's mom Said as Hermione went to hug him.

" I miss you so much" Hermione told him.

" I miss you two" Pazu reply and then remember about the mysterious girl. " You need to come and see what I found today" Pazu Said as open up the door.

" Okay Okay I'm coming" Hermione Said as she put on her soo's and then went out side.

She and Pazu talk for a bit intell they reach his house.

" Come" Pazu Said as he lead her to his room.

" Who is this" Hermione ask him as she saw the girl with brown hair with breads and a blue necklace.

" I don't know she was flying from the sky" Pazu told her.

" I don't know how that's possible" Hermione Said.

" Same here" Pazu reply back to her.

" Maybe we should get some sleep do you want to sleep here" Pazu ask her as he got her a blanket.

" Sure I don't mind" Hermione reply little did they know this was the beginning of there adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Sheeta

**I don't own Harry Potter and Castle in the sky **

**Hey guys this is actually set after 3rd year but before 4th year.**

Hermione was sleeping on her mattress. Then she heard some sounds. She thought it was Pazu playing on his instrument. So she got up and saw that the girl Pazu found was up.

" Hey your up" Hermione Said two her.

The girl turned around two face her.

" Yeah" She said as she look at her.

" Oh I forgot two introduce myself I'm Hermione" Hermione told her as she shack her hand.

" Oh it's nice two meet you I'm Sheeta" Sheeta Reply two her. " Do you know where that music is from" Sheeta ask her.

Hermione sigh. " Oh it's nothing it's probably just Pazu" Hermione Said as she and Sheeta went out two where Pazu was playing his instrument.

" Pazu" Hermione yelled at him two get his Attention.

" Yes" Pazu ask her as he notice Sheeta. " Oh hey your up" Pazu Said looking at her.

" What's your name" He ask her.

" Oh it's Sheeta" Sheeta Reply two her.

" Oh I'm Pazu" He Said back as his birds flew to her and Hermione.

" Oh that mean they like you" He said to her as she nodded.

" Why did you had to wake us up" Hermione ask him.

" Sorry about that" He said to her. " Any ways I was very worried about you it was like you where falling from the sky or something" Pazu Said to Sheeta as Hermione nodded in agreement.

" What" Sheeta ask him.

" It was worried strange I didn't know how you did that" He reply back to her.

" Yeah I agree with him when he came to my house he told me about you falling from the sky" Hermione said to her.

" We should probably get some breakfast" Pazu Said as he, Hermione, and Sheeta went to the kitchen where Sheeta saw a picture and Hermione look at it to.

" Laputa" Sheeta Said surprisingly.

Hermione look at it amazed she heard from Pazu dad when he was alive with Pazu about his adventures on Laputa. Though she never seen this before.

" Sheeta, Hermione dinners done" Pazu Called for them. " Sheeta, Hermione" he asked and went two look for tnem. He found them looking at a picture of what look like Laputa.

" That Laputa" Pazu Said as Hermione and Sheeta both look at him.

" My dad drew a picture of that" Pazu Said thinking about his dad. " He said he'd never seen anything like it though People thought he was a liar and then That caused his death" Pazu Said sadly as he got up.

" Though I'm going to prove that my dad was no liar" He said proudly.

Just then they all heared some sounds out and Pazu, Hermione and Sheeta both put on some cloths and went to see who was at the door.

They saw to man who where in pirate cloths and with that Sheeta gasp and went to hid behind Hermione, and Pazu.

" Hey did you see a kid anywhere she looks maybe to be that age" A guy who look like a pirate ask him and Hermione as he point at Sheeta.

With that they ran wondering what there adventure is going to take them.

**Here is Chaptet 2 guys sorry if some of it is not the same words. It is sometimes hard to remember the exact words that they said and did in the movie. So sorry if some of the words or things are not the right one from Castle in the sky. I do have the movie but that didn't mean I can't remember everything. I also found out Sheeta was 13 in the movie so that is why the timeline switch in this story because I want Hermione, Sheeta, and Pazu to be the same age.**


End file.
